Dash's Adventures
by Dream the Ninetales
Summary: My first story on FF! Follow Dash and his Vulpix, Flare, as they journey through the Unova Region to become the greatest Pokemon Master!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Guy in the Background, or GBG for short, and this is my first story on FanFiction!**

**I do have a FictionPress account which is the same name, Guy in the BackGround, so if you want to check that out, feel free, but I made this one to write fan fictions!**

**I might spread out in due time, but for now, I'm sticking Pokemon! Now just so you all know, my favorite pokemon is Ninetales, which I consider myself to be. So don't tell me I'm not or I'll use Flamethrower on ye ._.**

**I guess that's all for explanations, now for the story!**

**This is about my OC, Dash, and his journey as a trainer going throughout the Unova Region (Yes, I'm aware it could be Kalos, but I like Unova more :P)! I'll leave the rest of the explaining to the story. Now READ ON!**

* * *

This is it! Today is _finally_ the day!

My name is Dash, and today I turn ten. And in the Unova region, that means I'm old enough to get my first pokemon and begin my adventure!

I literally leaped out of bed, taking my covers with me. I landed gracefully on the floor of my two story house, making a soft thud, and quickly began looking for something to wear. I put on my favorite shirt, which had a Ninetales on the front with fire in the background. Ninetales is my favorite pokemon - they're just so strong and graceful and cool-looking, and strong. How can I not like them?!

I slid down the stair railing and bolted into the kitchen, where my mom was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Dash!" My mother said as I bolted into the room, "You seem awfully hyper today."

It's true; I'm not normally this crazy, but today is my Birthday, and I get my first pokemon! It's kind of hard to keep a straight face, but once my mother told me I was bouncing off the walls, I managed to hold one.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just so excited!" I said, bouncing in place.

My mother was about to respond, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"I got it!" I walked over to the door, repressing the urge to run over and throw it open. I opened the door and saw none other than my brother, Will.

"Hey there little buddy!" he said, picking me up and giving me a hug.

My brother was 6 years older than me and was already a pokemon trainer. He wasn't famous across Unova, but he was still an above average trainer. I was wondering why he was here until I felt him begin to squeeze a little too hard.

"Will...can't...breathe!" I struggled to get out the words as I felt my face turning blue.

"Whoops, sorry." Will set me down and I took a deep breath. Once I got air back into my lungs, he continuted, "So I'm sure you're wondering why I'm herem and the answer is behind my back. But first I have to ask you, what will your first pokemon be?"

I had already thought out my choices and I had chosen a few days ago: "Snivy."

"Wrong." He said almost immediately before tossing me a pokeball. I caught it and pressed the button to make it grow to full size.

"Go on, see what it is." Will coaxed. I hesitantly tossed the ball in the air and watched it pop open and a blue-white ray of light came out and took the form of-

"A _Vulpix?!_" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "And it's _shiny!_"

"I was just as surprised as you are when it popped out of it's egg." Will explained, watching me freak out as the golden-furred Vulpix stared at me curiously.

"Alright Vulpix, this is your Trainer." Will told the fire-fox, who was still staring at me while I was going crazy.

Noticing how out of control I was, I quickly got a hold of myself and kneeled by my first pokemon. "I think I'll call you Flare."

Flare seemed to like the name, because he jumped onto my chest, knocking me down, and began licking my face, making erupt into laughter.

"Vul Vulpix! Vul!" Flare exclaimed, seeming to recognize that I was his Trainer after having Will explain it to him.

"I think you two will get along well." Will said with confidence, "He acts and thinks just like you, and you best take good care of him. He's the son of my Ninetales, so he'll come after you if you don't." Will warned making me gulp. I love Ninetales, especially Will's, but I've seen its power first-hand, and it's not something I'd play around with.

"Okay, I got it. Thanks Will." I said, picking up Flare and holding him in my arms.

"Alright little bro, I best be going, maybe you'll run into me sometime." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, then we can battle and I'll kick your butt!" I said proudly.

"We'll see..." Will said before turning to mom. "Alright mom, I'll see you around." he said as he gave her a hug.

"Good bye, Will. Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

"I would, but I promised the gang I'd let them do mock battles before our gym battle and you know I don't like letting them down."

"Okay then, have fun!" Mom said just as Will was out the door.

I ran outside after him and got outside just in time to see him flying away on his Unfeazant. That will be me one day, a Trainer of which the likes no one has ever seen. And the journey begins with the Vulpix resting in my hands.

* * *

**Woo finished! That didn't take too long to write, though it was short in comparison to most of my chapters so don't worry, I'll try to make them longer, in the meantime, I'll be working on my other stories. Thanks for reading guys! GBG out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whats up guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Now before you say "What took so long?****!" I'll answer you by saying that my schedule is HIGHLY unpredictable and I write when I'm available.**

**Just as a btw, I this chapter took a while because my computer decided to delete over half of the darn chapter so I had to start from scratch :/**

**Okay now to the story! READ ON!**

* * *

I rushed back inside my house to get ready for my adventure, Flare following close behind. I got my backpack and packed my map that mom got me a little while ago, and a few potions left behind by Will. Once I thought I had everything I needed, I put the backpack on my back.

"Ready to go, Flare?" I asked the golden-furred Vulpix.

"Vul!" he chirped happily, already heading to the door of my room. I smiled and followed suit, opening the door and letting him go first.

I slid down the stair railing once again and readjusted my backpack. "Alright mom, I'm heading off now!" I shouted to my mom.

"Alright have fun dear! And take good care of Flare!" She shouted back.

"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix said, bouncing up and down, clearly excited about the adventure.

"Bye~!" I shouted as I closed the door to our house. We lived in Striaron City, which is where the first Pokemon Gym is. Vulpix must've know this, because he turned in the direction of the gym, and looked at me questioningly. As much as I wanted to go and get my first Gym Badge, I knew that we weren't ready.

"Sorry Flare, but I don't think that we're ready to face the Gym yet. I want us to get some training in first." I explained, making Flare pout a little. "On that note, what moves do you know already?" I asked Flare.

"Vul!" He seemed to perk up as he began to become covered in a white light. I smiled, already knowing what move this is. He began to moved with incredible speed, then he leapt at me, knocking me over as I caught him in mid air.

"Okay, so you know Quick Attack. Cool, anything else?"

"Vul~" Flare growled as he reared his head back, "Pix!" Suddenly his head flew forward, kind of like sneezing, except what came out was several bits of ember.

"Ember! Equally awesome!" I shouted. "Anything else?"

"Pix." Flare said, shaking his head.

"Alright, Awesome! So you know Quick Attack and Ember." I said happily. "Now we'd better start training right away; you'll be going against the Water-Type leader so you need to be at your best."

"Pix!" Flare said firmly, standing upright.

"Okay so, where should we go first?" I asked Flare.

"Pix! Pix! Vul!" Flare responded, heading towards the gate to Route 3.

"Okay, Route 3 it is!" I shouted excitedly, following Flare to the gate.

I walked through the grass carefully, looking for Pokemon to battle, with Flare resting on my shoulder. I wanted to avoid other Trainers in order to make sure I don't get into a fight with a Charizard or something. Eventually, my idea paid off and I spotted a Pidove pecking at the ground.

"Ready Flare?" I whispered.

"Vul!"

"Then use Quick Attack!" I ordered loudly, startling the Pidove. It tried to get away, but Vulpix tackled it to the ground.

"Dove!" The Pidove shouted quickly recovering and flapping its wings franticly, creating a-.

"Gust!" I recognized the move easily. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

"Pix!" Flare dodged and leaped off a tree and struck the Pidove hard in the side.

"Dove!" Pidoe hit the ground and was clearly having trouble getting back up.

"Now use Ember!"

Flare's Ember nailed the Pidove, knocking it out.

"Vul!" Flare cheered triumphantly.

"Great job Flare!" I praised, making Flare raise his head higher than usual.

"Dove..."

I turned back to the Pidove, who finally managed to get back up. It seemed sad at being defeated. My guess was that it must not have been doing very well with others either.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?" I asked it. "I'll help you get stronger." I promised as I held out my hand while getting a Poke Ball from my belt.

Pidove seemed uncertain at first, as it was eyeing my hand carefully. But after a moment, it accepted my offer and hopped onto my hand.

"Great, now I need you to go into this Poke Ball so that no one else can catch you." I explained. Pidove complied and opened the Poke Ball and change into a red light and vanished inside. The ball shook in my hand a little before emitting a sound, meaning that it was successful in catching whatever it's catching.

I smiled and picked up the Poke Ball and released Pidove.

"Pidove dove!"

"Alright, so I guess we need a name for you now, huh?" I said, getting down on my knees. "I think I'll call you Jet. Sound good?"

"Dove!"

"Okay Jet, we're going to challenge the Striaton City Gym soon, so I hope you're ready to train hard." I told Jet firmly.

Jet flew into the air and flew in circles over my head.

"Alright, let's train!" I said, running further into Route 3 and being followed by Jet and Flare.

We journeyed throughout Route 3, training as we went. I took turns training Jet an Flare, who both got great expirience. Jet seemed to be doing better than he did in the battle against me and Flare. I guessed that all he needed was someone to back him up and give him a little support. Once he had that, he was as great as any other Pokemon, maybe even better.

I feel like I learned _a lot _about Flare and the way he thinks. He's smart enough to know when he needs to do what I tell him, and to know what I'm going to do next. Will was right, we really do think alike.

Both Flare and Jet learned a new move as well. Flare learned Flame Charge and Jet learned Air Cutter. I was very proud of them both.

Eventually, we all began to run out of energy after going through Route 3 for the 3rd time. Noticing their fatigue in battle, I chose to call it a day. We returned to Striaton City to get Flare and Jet to the Pokemon Center. Once they were feeling better, I decided to return home.

"Mom, I'm back!" I called through the house. Mom came down the stairs a few moments later.

"Welcome back honey!" She exclaimed, running up to give me a hug. "How did your day go?"

"It was great! I already have a second Pokemon!" I told her.

"Oh how nice! May I see it?"

"Come on out Jet!" I said as I threw Jet's Poke Ball in the air. Jet emerged from his Poke Ball in mid air.

"Dove Pidove!" Jet called as he landed on my shoulder next to Flare.

"Oh a Pidove!" Mom said as she rubbed Jet's head, "You're doing great Dash; just like your brother."

"Thanks." I said timidly. "I plan to take on the Striaton City Gym soon, so I'm trying to do as much training as possible."

"Well good luck going against Cress. He's going to be a pretty tough challenge." Mom warned.

"I wonder what Pokemon Cress will use - besides Panpour of course."

"Well whichever one he uses, I'm sure that it won't be anything that you can't handle." Mom said confidently.

I blushed at her praise, my blush being followed by a yawn. "Well I'd better get to bed; I've got a lot to do in the morning." I made my way upstairs.

"Of course, goodnight!" Mom called up the stairs as I went into my room.

"You guys can sleep where ever you like." I told Flare and Jet.

Jet flew onto my bookshelf and got comfortable as I crawled into bed. I suddenly felt something leap onto my bed and curl up next to me. I assumed it was Flare, which it was, and I fell asleep right away.

* * *

**And done! WOO! Another chapter signed, sealed, and delivered. Sorry it took so long guys, but as I said before, my computer decided to play around with my files :/. See you all in the next chapter! GBG out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Striaton Gym

**Alright guys, it's time for Chapter 3!**

**So now I feel like this might be a good time to explain how I'm going to set up this story:**

**-As of now, I'm going to be naming each chapter depending on what happens in each chapter, I didn't think of this idea until now so I might go back and name the first to but I might not.**

**-The chapters with a Gym Battle in them will be named after the Gym Dash is fighting in (clearly).**

**And I'm certain that you guys can guess the rest, you guys are smart.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or anything that has to do with it (except a copy of every game in existance ._.)**

**Now on to the story, READ ON!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Striaton Gym_**

I woke up in my bed, instantly recalling the events of yesterday. I sat up quickly and felt an unusual weight shift next to me.

"Vul?" Flare woke up and yawned before hopping off my bed.

"Pidove dove." Jet seemed to be awake before me and was sitting on my bookshelf where he slept last night.

"Well good morning guys." I told them after getting some clothes on. "You two ready for today?"

"Vulpix!"

"Dove!"

"Great, now let's go get some breakfast!" I said excitedly, running out of the door and down the stairs. Jet and Flare closely followed.

"Here you go Dash." My mother said handing me a plate covered with breakfast. "And here's some Poke Chow for Flare and Jet." She said, setting down two bowls of Poke Chow. Jet and Flare exclaimed happily before digging in. I followed suit and dove into my food as well.

It only took a few minutes for the three of us to finish eating. We quickly cleaned up our mess and I put everything in the sink. Then I returned Jet to his Poke Ball and made my way to the door.

"Alright mom, I'm going now!" I called.

"Alright hun, have fun! And good luck!" She called back from somewhere in the house. And with that I was gone.

It didn't take me too long to find the Gym, which was right next to the Pokemon School. I walked in, expecting to see a Gym Leader, but I instead walk in to see a green curtain with a leaf on it. On the floor below the curtain, there were three buttons. One had a leaf on it, another had what looked like a flame, and another had a large water droplet.

"It's about type match-ups." I heard a voice behind me explain, "You have to pick the right type to move on."

I turned around and saw a man sitting in a chair nearby the entrance. He reached behind his chair and tossed something at me. I caught it and recognized that it was a Fresh Water.

"Use it to restore your Pokemon's health. You'll need it when you go against the Gym Leaders."

"Wait, Gym _Leaders?_" I asked. "I thought there was only one in each Gym."

"Not in this one." He chuckled. "This one has three, and they're all brothers."

_Oh great! I have to fight three Gym Leaders!_

"But you don't have to fight all three of them, only the one who's Pokemon can defeat your starter Pokemon by type-match-up." He explained.

"That means I'll be facing the Water-type Gym Leader." I whispered to myself. "You up for this Flare?"

"Vul!"

"Well then I think we'll be fine." I turned back to the man, " Thanks for the help."

"No prob."

Then I turned back to the curtain, studying it closely. If the Gym is based on type match-ups, then I'd guess that this must be Grass-type. So it it's a Grass-type I need to get past, then that means I'll have to use Fire.

I walked to the button with the fire on it and, taking a deep breath, stepped on it.

I heard some gears turn against one another before a click sounded and the curtain opened, revealing another curtain behind it. This time with the fire symbol on it rather than a leaf.

"I'm going to guess that this is fire," I said to no one in particular, "which means that I need to use the Water-type button."

I walked on the blue button and the curtain revealed another curtain behind it. I sighed and stepped on the green button, expecting another curtain, but to my surprise on the other side of the curtain was a man with green hair and a waiter's outfit on.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym. I am Cilan; how may I help you today?" Cilan introduced himself as he bowed politely.

"Um, I'm here to challenge the Gym." I said. "Where can I find the Gym Leaders?"

"Right here." Cilan replied as two more waiters walked up.

"Hey, I'm Chili!" Said the waiter with red hair.

"And I'm Cress." The waiter with blue hair added.

"So, you said that you wanted to challenge us?" Chili asked. "We need to know which starter Pokemon you chose."

"Vulpix! Vul!" Flare's sudden outburst cause the brothers to look down at him and watch him as he crawled up my body and into my shoulder. "Pix!"

"This is my starter Pokemon, Flare." I explained as Flare stared at them uncertainly.

"Oh! A shiny Vulpix! We were expecting one of Professor Juniper's starters, but Vulpix is a Fire-type so I guess this means that Cress will be your opponent." Cilan told me.

I nodded, "Let's begin, shall we?" I walked up and shook hands with Cress.

I was led to the back of the restaurant and through a door to where the real Gym was. The battleground had rocks reaching out from the ground.

Cilan acted as the referee, "Today's match is a battle between the Gym Leader Cress and..."

"Dash." I told him.

"And the Challenger Dash. Each Trainer will use two Pokemon each and the battle will end when both Pokemon are unable to continue."

"You ready Flare?"

"Vul." Flare nodded and leaped off my shoulder and into the arena.

Cress withdrew a Poke Ball and released a Lillipiup.

"Ready?" Cilan asked me and Cress. We both nodded, "Battle begin!"

* * *

**And cliffhanger! Lol, sorry guys but I chose to split this chapter in two at the last minute *cough cough* not really *cough*. Well, you guys will see what happens in the next chapter! GBG out!**

**Dash © Guy in the BackGround**

**Flare, Jet, Mom, Will, all other OCs © Guys in the BackGround**

**Pokemon, Cress, Chili, Cilan © Nintendo**


	4. Chapter 4: The Striaton Gym Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I kinda got a late start on this chapter. Anyway, Disclaimers!:**

**-Dash, Flare, and all other OCs in the story belong to me.**

**-Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

**There, now that that's out of the way, READ ON!**

* * *

"You may have the first move." Cress said, waving his hand at me.

I nodded firmly, "Flare use Quick Attack!"

"Lillipup, dodge and use Bite!"

Flare charged at the Lilipup, but the Lillipup step-sided the attack and bit Flare in the side as he ran by.

"Vul!" Flare cried out as Lillipup bit him.

"Use Ember!" I shouted.

Flare whipped around and nailed Lillipup with an Ember attack. Lillipup was knocked over, and seemed to be in more pain than normal. As it got up, I noticed what looked likea reddish patch of skin on it's side.

"It's burned!" I whispered. "Now use Flame Charge!"

Vulpix slammed into Lillipup and with a burst of flame, Lillipup fell over one last time.

"Lillipup is unable to battle! Flare wins!" Cilan said, lifting his arm to symbolize that I had won the round.

"Great job Flare!" I praised him as Cress got his second and final pokemon out.

"Pan!" I heard his Panpour shout happily as it was released.

"Get ready Flare!" I warned him.

"Panpour use Lick!" Cress shouted. Panpour was on Flare in an instant and gave him a lick. Flare seemed hurt, yet he seemed to be having trouble moving. I instantly knew that he was paralyzed.

"Flare, use Ember!"

Flare, with difficulty, turned his head and shot embers at Panpour. They made contact, yet it didn't seem to do a thing.

"Water Gun!" Cress said cooly, flipping his blue hair. Panpour shot a stream of water at Flare from it's mouth, which hit Flare hard, creating a cloud of dust. Once it cleared, Flare was on his side, knocked out.

"Flare is unable to battle, Panpour wins!" Cilan said, this time guestering to Cress.

I ran over to Flare and picked him up, not as panicked as was upset. This was Flare's first loss, and if he's anything like me, he won't take kindly to that. I reached for Jet's Poke Ball and enlarged it, it was all up to him now.

"Pidove!" Jet cried out.

"Jet, no pressure, but this battle is up to you. If you win, then we win. If you lose, we lose, but don't worry, because I know you got this!" I told him.

"Pidove dove!"

"Are you ready Cress?" I asked him.

"Waiting on you."

"Jet, use Quick Attack!"

"Panpour, Water Gun!"

"Dodge and use Gust!"

Jet charged at Panpour with Quick Attack, but Panpour used Water Gun. Jet dogded it and used Gust, which hit Panpour cleanly, blowing it backwards and into a nearby wall. Panpour seemd pretty shaken up, but it was able to continue.

"Panpour, use Fury Swipes!" Cress shouted, clearly realizing that the tables are beginning to turn.

Panpour leaped at Jet with a Fury Swipes ready, but I was ready, too.

"Jet, use Air Cutter!"

Jet sliced the air with his wings and the the force collided with Panpour, sending it plummeting back down to the ground. I small explosion was created at the point of contact, and Panpour was in the middle of it, knocked out.

"Panpour is unable to battle. Jet wins! Which means the winner is the challenger, Dash!" Cilan shouted.

"Alright! Great job Jet! I knew you could do it!" I praised him. "Now get a good rest." I told him as I returned him to his Poke Ball.

"Vul vulpix..." I heard Flare come to and lift his head.

"Welcome back buddy." I chuckled, before setting him down and walking to the center of the battle field where the Trio was waiting. "Dash, we present to you the Trio Badge as a symbol that you have defeated the Striaton City Gym." Cress said as he handed me the badge on a piece of cloth.

"Where should I put it?" I asked them after studying the badge.

"Didn't you get a badge case from Professor Juniper?" Chili asked me.

"I haven't been to Professor Juniper at all actually." I said. I was not unfamiliar with Professor Juniper, as Will went to her before starting his journey. I hadn't thought about visiting her until now. "I guess I should go give her a visit."

"Well, take the badge anyway because you might have to battle me again if you don't." Cress chuckled. I nodded and put the badge in my pocket.

"Alright Flare, let's go." I said to him. And with that, we left the Gym.

"Good luck!" Cilan called just before we left.

* * *

It didn't take me too long to find the entrance to Route 2, which was just on the other side of the city. While we were there, I decided to get a little training in along the way. Flare seemed to be overexerting himself for some reason, so I decided to confront him about it.

"Trat!" The Patrat who attacked us cried out as Flare hit it with a Flame Charge. I could see that Flare was tired from exerting too much energy.

"Flare, you've been working really hard lately - a little _too_ hard. Is there a reason why?" I asked him concerningly.

Flare looked at the ground as he responded. "Vul vulpix vulpix vul..."

"It's about the Gym, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Vul..."

"Hey, don't get so down, you did great." I praised him, "You just need to practice a little more, but forcing yourself too hard isn't going to do you much good." I told him.

"Vulpix!" He said, looking a lot better now.

"Great! We're almost to Accumula Town, so let's hurry and get there before nightfall." I told him, running off as the sun began to set. I looked back and saw Flare following closely behind.

I was able to afford one night at a motel in Accumlua Town with the money I got from Cress and the Trainers we passed on Route 2. I released Jet to let him sleep outside of his Poke Ball and Flare slept right next to me, as he usually does. As I drifted off to sleep, I finalized my plans of going to visit Professor Juniper tomorrow in my head.

* * *

**And done! Sorry this chapter took a while, but I've got stories on FictionPress that I need to keep working on. This chapter would have been out yesterday, but I had made an error that forced me to redo an entire part of the chapter :/ So yeah, thank you all for reading! GBG out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Professor Juniper!

**What's happening guys! GBG here with Chapter 5! I don't think there's much to say, I'm just so excited about writing this chapter y'know?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon! If I did, then Ninetales would be a legendary :P However, Dash, Flare, Jet, and all of the other OCs belong to me.**

**Alright, now READ ON!**

* * *

It was about noon before we made it to Nuvema Town, which was indeed just a town. There weren't many houses, or at least not as many houses as Striaton City has, and as I expected, it wan't very hard to find Professor Juniper's Lab. I walked through the door and looked around for a moment before seeing the Professor walking out of a door in the back and looking straight at me, as if she knew I was coming.

"Welcome Dash!" the Professor said. "I'm glad you finally made it!"

"How'd you know that I was coming, and how'd you know who I was?" I asked.

"Will came by yesterday and told me you were coming." She replied, "And this must be Flare." She said as went to pet Flare's head. Flare purred and pressed his head into her head.

"Yes, I defeated the Striation City Gym and got the Trio Badge, but I need a Badge Case to put it in." I explained, showing her my Trio Badge.

"Oh of course! And take a Pokedex as well." She handed me a Badge Case, which I put my Trio Badge in, and a Pokedex, which I used on Vulpix.

"Vulpix," the Pokedex said with a male voice as a picture of a Vulpix came up, "When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older."

"Cool." I said as I put the Pokedex away.

"Normally, this is when I'd give you a Starter Pokemon, but this time I'll just give you five Poke Balls and a few Potions." Professor Juniper said as she handed me five Poke Balls and five Potions. "And now you're on your way! So you've defeated the Striaton Gym? Then you should head to Nacrene City to face the Gym there."

"Okay, got it." I said firmly, making my way to the exit. "Thanks Professor!"

"You're welcome, and good luck!"

"Patrat, use Bite!" My opponent ordered.

"Dodge it and use Ember!"

Flare dogded the Patrat and attacked it with embers, knocking into the ground and over to its Trainer.

"Are you okay Patrat?" The youngester asked worriedly.

"Trat!"

"Okay, use Quick Attack!"

"Flare, use Quick Attack as well!"

The two collided harshly, creating a weak pulse of energy. They both tried to get the upper hand on the other, but much to my surprise, the Patrat managed to overpower Flare. Flare cried out as he rolled over to me.

"Are you okay Flare?"

"Vul." Flare nodded while staring ahead.

"Can you keep going?"

"Vul!" Flare was not going to lose this time.

"Then use Flame Charge!"

"Quick Attack!"

This time when Flare and the Patrat ran into each other, there was an explosion of fire and a strong wave of wind, making me fall over. When I got back up I saw Flare flying out of the smoke cloud towards me. I ran over and caught him, expecting him to be knocked out. Instead, I was holding an elated Vulpix.

"Vul! Vul! Vulpix! Vul!" He was chanting as he bounced in my arms.

I looked over to the smoke cloud and noticed I couldn't see a thing. I released Jet from his Poke Ball.

"Jet, use Gust to clear this smoke away."

Once Jet had cleared the smoke, I returned him to his Poke Ball and saw the youngster kneeling over his Patrat, who was just recovering from the knock out.

"Thanks for the battle, it was fun!" The youngster said as he looked up. "Though it kinda stinks that we lost."

"Hey it's okay, me and Flare didn't win our first battle either. Right Flare?"

"Pix!" Flare said happily as he rested on my shoulders.

"Well, it's fine I guess." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"No, you keep it." I told him.

"Thanks, I'd better get Patrat to a Pokemon Center." The said, picking Patrat up.

"The closest one is in Accumula Town." I told him, pointing towards the city.

"Got it, thanks!" He said as he ran off.

I turned around and made my way towards Striaton City once again. I had left Accumula Town a few hours ago and I was a little less than halfway down Route 2. I had chose to avoid wild Pokemon and other Trainers to give Flare and Jet a break, but there are a few that choose to keep asking me until I cave in, like the youngster I had just finished battling.

It was dark by the time I had made it back to Striaton and back home. My mom was eating dinner when I walked inside.

"Welcome back, Dash! Have you beaten the Unova League already?" She asked giggling.

"Not yet, I'm just taking a break; I'll be heading to Nacrene City tomorrow, so I won't be back for a while." I explained.

"Well good luck. Here's some money for your hotel room, but when you run out, you'll have to fight other Trainers!" She warned me. "I'm going to bed now. Good night!"

"G'night!" I called back as she headed upstairs

I sat on the sofa for a moment before laying down and releasing Jet, who simply flew onto the TV and rested up there, and Flare lay in the curve of my belly. Flare's natural heat kept me warm as I let sleep take me over.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! This one took me a minute to finish because I didn'twant to end the chapter with him leaving from the Professor so... y'know.**

**Also, I've got an idea nagging at me about aking an anthro story about Flare that's not related to this story in any way, but I don't know if I should go through with it, so I need you guys to let me know if you think it's a good idea please. Feel free to PM me or just leave a review and I'll see it. I heard that there's some way to set up a poll on FF, but I ddon't fully understand how to use my account to the fullest so... I'll see what I can do. Now back to writing! GBG out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins!

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 6! Now before we start reading, I have to say that I misjudged the length of the Routes by a little bit due to how short they are in the game compared to how long they are in the TV show and I think I confused a few people. So I guess I'll be abiding to the TV show and making the Routes longer, so Dash will probably be on them for 2 or more chapters unless I just make a time jump.**

**Disclaimers:  
I do not own Pokemon! If I did then Ninetales would be legendary  
Dash, Flare, Jet, and all other OCs belong to me and should not be used without my permission.  
Pokemon Black &amp; Pokemon White © 2011**

**So now that that's done, READ ON!**

* * *

I was awoken by Flare shaking my stomach calmly. His natural heat woke me up more than the shaking.

"Vulpix! Vul vul!"

"Pidove!"

"Okay okay I'm up!" I said jokingly as I sat up and stretched. I noticed it was still dark outside and my mom wasn't even awake.

"Wait, why did you guys wake me up so early?" I asked them.

They didn't answer, they guys ran around the house as Flare seemed to be trying to catch Jet.

"Okay, let's get going before you two break something." I told them. I made mom a note and left it in the kitchen and then we were out the door.

I stared at the gate leading to Route 3, being aware of the fact that I've never been beyond this point. I felt Flare look over at me from his spot on my shoulder questioningly and Jet was sitting on top of the gate impatiently.

"Vul?" Flare finally asked, snapping me put of my trance.

"Sorry guys, let's go." I said as I walked into the gate.

Route 3 isn't _that_ long of a route, but it's still a decent trek to Nacrene. I realized that I may be out here at nightfall and I'd need a place to sleep. I've never tried camping, but it seems like a lot of fun from how Will described it. I didn't pack a tent, however, or a sleeping bag, so I guess I'd have to buy one when I get to Nacrene.

Jet was flying high in the air above me, and Flare was resting on my shoulders with his tails wrapped around my neck. I was well aware of the fact that I was going to encounter a number of Trainers on this Route, and hopefully, none of them had any Pokemon that were too strong.

The day continued slowly, not much happening, much to my surprise, there were no Trainers around, not many Pokemon other than my own, just me, Flare, Jet, the trees, and the sky. It was like that for some hours before I finally sighed in boredom as Flare was on the verge of falling asleep on my shoulder.

"How's about we go into the forest and see if we can find a few Pokemon to battle? I asked Flare since Jet had asked to be put back in his Poke Ball.

"Vul!" Flare seemed to cheer up at my question.

So off we went into the forest, which was an entirely different environment social-wise. There were Pokemon bustling about, and even a few Pokemon Rangers here and there. I looked over at Flare and smiled and he looked at me excitedly. We spent another couple hours training and battling wild Pokemon and one or two Pokemon Rangers. I even took Jet out and the two had some fun with Double Battles. Flare even learned a new move: Confuse Ray. Jet also seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, I excpect him to evolve into a Tranquill soon.

When all of us had finally had enough, I returned Jet and we left out of the forest and got back onto Route 3. However by the time we were back on track, the sun was beginning to set and we still didn't have a place to spend the night. After a little more walking, the sun had set and it was getting hard to see, so Flare hopped off of my shoulder and heated himself up, making his body begin to glow.

"Thanks Flare." I told him as we kept walking, trying to find someplace to stay. Eventually I gave up and sat down under a tree. I looked down at the ground then got an idea. I climbed up the tree and Flare followed me. After a little bit of climbing and slipping, I found a strong branch that looked well enough to sleep on.

"We'll be sleeping here tonight Flare." I told him, he didn't seem surprised, moreso a little frightnened. "What's wrong? You can sleep with me tonight."

"Pix..." He seemed thankful, yet still a little uncertain. I wasn't frightened because I've gone to sleep in trees before, so I know which branches are okay and which ones willsnap if you rest on them for too long.

"Come on; if you spend all night worrying about the branch breaking you won't be able to get any sleep." I joked as I picked him up and placed him on my upper chest. He was startled, but he eventually came to rest as he fell asleep in my arms, his natural body heat luring me to sleep as well.

* * *

**And done! Sorry this one is a little shorter than my other chapters, but there isn't much to be doing this far into a Route :/. But fear not! Because the next chapter will get a little more interesting, we all know what else lies in Route 3 besides forests, and Dash will find out next chapter :P. Better get to it! GBG out! **


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Encounter!

**What's up guys! I'm here once again with Chapter 7! Now before I begin, I'd like to announce that this story has it's first follower! I won't say their name in case of wanting to remain a mystery, but they've been following for a while, and I'd like to say thanks!**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak or Nintendo or any of that! However, I do own all of the OCs that are in the story.**

**Pokemon Black &amp; Pokemon White © 2011**

**Alright, now with all of that being said, READ ON YOU!**

* * *

**_Dash's Adventures Chapter 7: An Unexpected Encounter!_**

I woke up to the sun shining right in front of my I turned my head away and covered my eyes with my arm, trying to block as much of the darn rays as possible. Flare stirred on my belly not too long after that.

"Vulpix?"

"Oh morning, Flare. Just trying to block the sunlight." I told him dismissively.

"Vulpix." He said with equal dismissal as he leapt off of me and climbed back down the tree we were sleeping in. After a moment, I followed.

I groaned as I stretched my body, which was clearly protesting at me doing so. I made a mental note to be mindful of how I slept in a tree from now on. Flare was also stretching, but he seemed a little more comfortable than I did. Probably because He slept on me rather than the tree.

"I guess we should keep heading down the Route and hopefully we can make it to Nacrene day the end of the day." I explain to Flare.

"Vulpix pix vul!" He said excitedly, clearly ready for a chance to redeem himself after the Striaton Gym Battle.

So off we went, heading further down Route 3. Rather than yesterday, today the route was swarming with Pokemon and there was even the occasional Trainer walking by, most likely going to challenge the Striaton Gym and get their first Gym Badge. We battled a lot of wild Pokemon and a few of the Trainers that walked by. Flare was on fire today (no pun intended), his Flame Charge move was pretty strong compared to Ember or Quick Attack. All of his moves seemed to be improving.

Jet was training quite a bit as well, and he was showing just as much as improvement as Flare. His Gust was becoming strong enough to force me to have to get to the ground if I was in it's way. And Air Cutter was strong enough to create a small explosion on impact. Things were really well for both of them.

"Great job guys!" I called as they had jut finished a Double Battle with two Patrat.

"That was pretty impressive." I heard a voice from behind me. "Think you have what it takes to beat me?"

I turned around and saw a man with a black coat and a hat that was also black, but had a brown streak running over the top. He also had a suitcase, when I looked at him, he seemed to be sporting the fashion of-

"A V-_Veteran_?" I asked, in fear. How on Earth was I going to beat a Veteran in a Pokemon Battle - I've only be at it for about a week!

"Don't worry, I won't use any of my really strong Pokemon. We can have a 2 on2 battle." He explained calmly. However, his peace of mind was wreaking havoc on mine.

_He's probably got something like an Unfezant or an Emboar._ I kept thinking to myself as he pulled out a Luxary Ball, one of the most expensive Poke Balls there is, besides the Master Ball of course. He tossed it into the air and the Pokemon inside was revealed to be a Tranquill. I panicked for a second mentally, so I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, an began to think things through.

_Okay, so a Tranquil can be a pretty strong Pokemon, but I know that Pidove can evolve into one at an early stage in life, so if this Veteran was telling the truth about not using strong Pokemon, then maybe this Tranquil had evolved recently._

"So which Pokemon will you be using?" He asked me, derailing my train of thought.

"Alright Flare, are you ready?" I asked him. He seemed a little uncertain, but he leapt off my shoulder with determination.

"You may go first." The Veteran said.

"Flare use Ember!" I was going to start off with special moves so that I didn't get Flare too close to his opponent.

"Tranquil, dodge and use Quick Attack."

"Flare, intercept with Flame Charge!"

Flare Embers did miss as the Tranquil used Quick Attack, but Flare charged at the Tranquil with fire and the two collided, but Flare was stronger and Tranquil was thrown off balance and hit the ground hard. Though, it wasn't hard enough to knock it out, as it got back up and cried out.

"Tranquil Air Cutter."

"Flare, dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Tranquil threw blades made of air at Flare, but Flare used Quick Attack, and dodged it with breakneck speed. I nodded as he charged at the Tranquil and rammed it. Tranquil still managed to get back up, though obviously weaker.

"Air Cutter again!"

The speed of Tranquil's Air Cutter surprised me and Flare as it knocked Flare back over towards me. Flare got back up, also weakened.

"Flare use Ember!"

"Tranquil, Quick Attack!"

Even with Tranquil using Quick Attack to dodge, it still wasn't fast enough and the embers hit the Tranquil, knocking into the ground and at it's velocity, it continued to bore into ground for a little bit before finally coming to a stop, knocked out.

The Veteran recalled Tranquil as Flare came over to me.

"Great job buddy, now you rest up, I think I'll let Jet get this next one." I told him as I picked him up.

"Vulpix~" He seemed to agree to that, as he climbed onto my shoulders and wrapped his tails around my neck.

The Veteran sent out his last Pokemon, a Drilbur, which Jet should be able to handle easily.

"Pidove!"

"Dril!"

I pulled out my Pokedex and aimed it at Drilbur.

"Drilbur. Drilbur makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed."

I put the Pokedex away and continued the battle, "Jet use Gust!"

"Drilbur, Dig."

"Jet, aim Gust at the hole!"

Pidove aimed his Gust at the hole and Drilbur came flying out of the ground a few seconds later.

"Now use Air Cutter!"

Jet aimed at where Drilbur was falling and knocked him out as he fell to the ground. Jet flew down and caught him before he hit the ground and flew him over to his Trainer. After recalling his Drilbur he came over to me as I finished praising Jet for his hard work.

""You're the first Trainer on this Route to manage to beat me on this Route today." He explained as he walked up to me., "My name is Eddie and I love helping out the new Trainers. I can see that you have a Vulpix there, you do know how they evolve don't you?"

"With a Fire Stone." I replied confidently.

"Correct." Eddie replied as he reached into his jacket pocket for something. He pulled his hand out, which was holding none other than one of the the glowing stones.

"Here, take it as a reward for winning." He said with a smile.

I was shocked that I was reciving such an award for beating a Veteran. But I took it nonetheless and looked at Flare, who looked right back at me.

"Uh, thanks..." I trailed off still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm getting such a rare award for defeating a Drilbur and a Tranquill.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave now, but I think you'll be seeing me again." The Veteran said as he turned and walked towards Striaton City.

I stared after him for a moment, then at the Fire Stone in my hand. I looked over at Flare again, who was this time staring at the Fire Stone in fascination. I immediately began to think about evolving Flare into a Ninetales and, as much as I'd love doing that, I'm not sure if Flare wants to, or if he's even ready to evolve.

"Flare," I said, breaking him out of his trance. "Do you think you're ready to evolve? Because I think that you need to get a little stronger before you're ready, but I want your opinion."

Flare stared at me, then the Fire Stone, then back at me before replying. "Vulpix vul vulpix." Though I couldn't truly understand him, I believe I know what he was trying to say.

"You want to wait?"

"Pix." He said as he nodded slowly.

"Well then wait it is." I said as I put the Fire Stone in my backpack. "We'd better get going; if we keep moving, we should be able to make it to Nacrene by tomorrow."

So off we went, heading down Route 3 once again, passing by a Trainer every now and then. After a little bit of walking, we came to a Pokemon Center and got Flare and Jet fixed back up. Then I used some of my prize money to rent one of the rooms on the second floor. Flare slept next to me, as usual, and Jet slept on the windowsill. I watched him close his eyes before closing my own and letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

**And done! Sorry that this one took a little while, but FF was giving me issues so I had to write it on a separate thing, but I finished nonetheless! Wish me luck with FF next time! GBG out! **


	8. An announcement

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but my internet has been broken for a long time and I don't have the money to get it fixed, so here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to keep writing my chapters and when I DO get my internet fixed, I'll upload them weekly (or at least try) and I'll keep writing from there! So this may be the last time I update this story in a while, but don't worry, I won't stop writing and I see you guys again (hopefully) soon! GBG out!**


	9. Another announcement

**What is UP guys! GBG is back at last with a little late Christmas Present! I'm going to be updating again!**

**I still have a little more writing to do, but once I finish, you'll be seeing me again~!**

**See you guys soon~! GBG out!**


	10. Chapter 8: Welcome to Nacrene!

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 8 of Dash's Adventures! **

**I know that I've been away for a while, but that was because I was having internet issues, which at the time of me writing this, I still am, but I'm still writing!**

**And if you haven't noticed yet, I've changed my name! For the first time, I address myself as Dream, the Ninetales!**

**Also, you'll notice that my story format is going to change in the slightest way, and that's only because I'm using a new program for writing**

**So now for Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon! If I did, well… y'know…**

**Well, I guess that's it, time to get on with it, READ ON!**

_**Dash's Adventures Chapter 8: Welcome to Nacrene!**_

I was once again awoken before the sun at the shaking of Flare's paws.

"Vulpix, vul vul!"

"Is there one day that you _don't _wake up so early?" I joked. I sat up in my bed and stretched.

"Dove!" Jet called as he flew around my head before landing on my backpack.

I got out of bed and got my stuff together after getting some clothes on. I remembered yesterday and smiled at my battle with Eddie. Flare yipped at me, snapping out my thoughts, as he poked my legs with a forepaw.

I chuckled as I got my backpack on my back and Flare followed suit, leaping onto my backpack and climbing up onto my shoulders. I returned Jet to his Poké Ball and then after checking out of the Pokémon Center, we were on the road again.

It seemed to be your average day on Route 3, trainers walking to and from Nacrene City. I did my best to avoid the ones who were trying to find a battle and stayed more into the forest and battled wild Pokémon. Both Flare and Jet had an advantage in the forest, as most were Bug and Grass Types, they were able to get some great experience. After a little while, we got back onto the main road and started to accept battle requests. We won most of them, but we did lose one or two and had to get to a Pokémon Center to get Flare and Jet better.

Despite the setbacks, we managed to make it to the Nacrene City gate by early afternoon.

"Well here we are." I said, gesturing to the gate with my hand. "We finally made it to Nacrene."

"Vulpix!" Flare cheered.

"So I was thinking we could do a little sight-seeing around the city and check out the Gym in a day or so; that okay with you?" I asked Flare as Jet wanted to rest in his Poké Ball for a while.

"Vulpix pix vul…" Flare sounded like he had something else in mind.

"Alright, then what do you want to do?" I asked him.

Flare took the lead and walked into the gate, looking back at me expectantly I followed him as he lead me through the gate and into the city. After walking around for some time, we came across a familiar building.

"What is this building for?" I asked rhetorically as Flare leaped back onto my shoulder. My question was suddenly answered as I rather big man came out of the building and walked right up to me.

"Hi! Welcome to the Pokémon Battle Club. My name is Don George. I'm the leader of this Club."

"H-hi I'm Dash." I stammered, rather startled by his quick and loud entrance.

"You must be a new Trainer; I've never seen you around here before." Don said as he eyed me, trying to remember.

"This is my first time in Nacrene City." I explained.

"Ah, well welcome!" Don exclaimed loudly, making Flare flinch on my shoulder. "Come inside; I'll show you around!"

"…And this is where you can train your Pokémon in specific attributes." Don finished as he showed me the Special Training room, which was probably what I had the most interest in. There were treadmills for running, some kind of wave machine – most likely for Water-Type Pokémon. There was also a Wind Machine, which I planned on getting Jet to use to increase his skill.

"You mind if I train in here for a while?" I asked Don, who smiled widely.

"Of course! Take all the time you need!"

I after recovering from wincing at his booming voice, I called out Jet and Flare leaped off of my shoulder. Don took his leave and left out of the room as I brought Flare and Jet over by the treadmills.

"Jet, Flare and I are going to be in these treadmills, I want you to try working with that Wind Machine up there. Think you're up for it?" I asked him.

"Pidove dove!"

"Then let's get started!" I shouted as I activated the wind and hopped on the treadmill with Flare.

Flare was keeping up with the treadmill without trouble, Jet was doing the same with the wind. So I decided to take it up a notch, setting the wind speed from "low" to "medium" and setting the treadmill speed a little higher. Setting the treadmill to a higher speed forced me to break into a light jog, but it caused Flare to border a run. Jet had to up his flying speed as well.

"That's it! Keep it up." I shouted over the wind, which was beginning to drown out any other sound.

I chose to keep the training machines at the level in order not to over-exhaust any of us. We kept working on our Speed and endurance for a while before finally calling it quits. I deactivated everything and we left out of the room to let someone else use it.

"Great job guys; I think we got some decent training done today." I said proudly, getting cries of agreement, "How's about we go get something to eat?" I asked them.

"Vulpix~!" Flare yipped happily, climbing up onto my shoulders as I began to look around for somewhere to eat, Jet flying close by.

It didn't take long to find a restaurant that also sold Poké Chow. I simply ordered some fruit to eat and got Flare and Jet some special Poké Chow for their type. They seemed to like it more than the normal Poké Chow that I gave them. After we all finished as much as we could, I ordered To-go bags for Flare and Jet's Poké Chow, as I ate all of my food. I put the bags in my backpack and turned back to Flare and Jet.

"Now how's about we go back to the Battle Club and see what kind of opponents we can get?"

**Boom! I don't know if this is a cliffhanger or not, but whatever. I still have something nice planned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Keep on dreaming~!**

**Dash © Dream the Ninetales**

**Pokemon © Nintendo **


	11. Chapter 9: Enter Sarah and Snivy!

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 9!**

**Now I know that I felt you guys on a little cliffhanger last chapter, and I will not explain what I meant, but I'll give you a hint.**

**Hint: Does Ash ever travel alone?**

**Alright, that one was kind of obvious, oh well.**

**On another note, I've decided to start replying to reviews as I get them in each chapter, so I'll start with this one:**

** Guest: Thanks, will do~! :) **

**Now Read on you~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon! If I did then Ninetales… well y'know…**

_**Dash's Adventures Chapter 9: Enter Sarah and Snivy!**_

So we went back to the Battle Club and joined the Battle Queue. After waiting for about an hour, I was next and the computer showed me my opponent: a girl named Sarah.

She had two Pokémon too, but hers were a Snivy and an Emolga. It might be a challenge, but it was definitely doable. Flare seemed eager to battle; his body seemed to be a little warmer around my neck. We stepped into the Battle Arena, where a rather attractive girl was waiting on the other side. I used my Pokédex on her Pokémon, a Snivy.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Snivy are very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to a lot of sunlight makes their movements swifter."

We both made our way to the center of the Arena to greet each other as I put away my Pokédex.

"Hi! I'm Sarah!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm Dash." I said politely.

"Oh wow, is that a shiny Vulpix?" She asked amazingly.

"Yeah; a gift from my brother. His name is Flare. I see you have a Snivy." I observed.

"His name is Viper." She said, hugging her Snivy.

"Well I hope we have a good battle."

"Yes, good luck!" She said as we walked back to our side of the battle field.

Don George was the referee for the battle, "This will be a battle between the Trainer Sarah and the Trainer Dash. Each Trainer will use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when both Pokémon of one side are unable to battle. Are you ready?" We both nodded. "Battle Begin!"

"You may have the first move." I said, bowing politely.

She nodded, gesturing to her Snivy. "Viper, use Vine Whip!"

Viper withdrew his vines and attacked Flare with them. The move was extremely fast – too fast for me to react, and Flare took a direct hit.

"_Pix!_" Flare shouted as the vines made contact. He rolled a little ways off and landed on his paws, growling at being hit by an attack.

"Flare, use Ember!" I called out.

Flare blasted embers at Viper, who dodged with an intense level of speed. This Snivy was a fast one – really fast. He might be a challenge to keep up with for Flare. Unless…

I smiled as an idea popped into my head. "Flare use Flame Charge!"

Flare powered up and charged at Viper, who dodged with its incredible speed.

"Again!" I shouted.

Flare turned around and charged again and again and again. I noticed that it was getting harder and harder for Viper to dodge. I smiled proudly when Flare finally made contact with Viper and knocked him over. Flare returned in front of me, panting with effort.

"Wha-? How did he-?" Sarah was at a loss for words, clearly not expecting Flare's contact. Despite this, she quickly recovered. "Viper, Leaf Tornado!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Viper used its tail to create a tornado to attack Flare, who dodged it using Quick Attack. I watched as Flare attacked as well.

"Vy… vy…" Viper was clearly beginning to get tired out.

"Flare, use Ember!"

Viper barely managed to dodge it, but couldn't maintain its balance, I knew that this was my chance.

"Flare, Flame Charge!"

Flare charged at Viper cloaked in fire once again, this time at a blazing speed, turning the ground red under him, Viper could only brace himself as Flare collided with him hard, creating a wave of energy originating from the point of contact. Viper flew through the air close to the ground before finally skidding to a halt right in front of Sarah, knocked out.

"Viper is unable to battle. Flare wins!" Don George called out, making the official gesture towards me and Flare.

"Great job Flare!" I praised him as he leapt into my arms and hugged me, to the best of his ability.

"Vulpix vul!"

Sarah returned Viper, murmuring a few words to him, before pulling out another Poké Ball and calling out its holder, an Emolga.

"Emo, Emolga!" It called out as it was summoned.

I growled to myself as I knew that Flare would be a little weak from his last battle and Jet would have a tough time with the Flying and Electric – Type. I sighed and turned my attention to Flare.

"Alright buddy, I'm gonna have to ask you to get back out there. Do you think you can handle it?" I asked him.

Flare gave me a thoughtful expression before nodding firmly. I nodded back and set up back down to face the Emolga.

"Ready?" Don George asked us once again, "Battle begin!"

"Amy, Thundershock!" Sarah called out.

Amy charged itself up before releasing small bolts of thunder towards Flare, who dodged it with a speed matching Viper's. I had forgotten that Flare's speed was really high after using Flame Charge so much.

Sarah scowled, clearly forgetting this as well, before smirking to herself, "Amy, use Attract!"

"My eyes widened, knowing that if it landed a hit, Flare would be defenseless. "Flare, dodge it!"

I was too late, the hearts surrounded Flare before closing in on his head as a large heart popped out ad Flare was left with a dreamy look that was directed towards Amy. I growled, hoping that Flare would be strong enough to fight it.

"Flare, use Ember!"

I saw Flare seem to come back to his senses for a second, before his daze returned, but at my order, he snapped out of it and shot the embers at Emolga, who dodged it like it was nothing. She created more hearts and fired them at Flare, who fell under the daze again, this time I knew there was no snapping him out of it. I sighed as I enlarged his Poké Ball and returning him, knowing that he would come back to me even if I told him to. I enlarged Jet's Poké Ball and called him out; he was my only hope now.

**BOOM! Yet another cliffhanger. Sorry, I just love ending the chapters like that! I'll be getting to work on the next chapter now! Remember to always keep dreaming~!**

**Dash © Dream the Ninetales**

**Pokémon © Nintendo**


	12. Ch 10: Battle at the Nacrene Battle Club

**Alright guys, I'm back with Chapter 10! I left the last chapter on a little cliffhanger (again), so I'll get right to the story. So Read on you!**

_**Dash's Adventures Chapter 10: Battle at the Nacrene Battle Club!**_

"Pidove!"

"Alright Jet, I need your help with that Emolga over there." I explained, gesturing to Amy on the other side of the battlefield, "Think you're up for it?"

"Pidove…" He sounded a little uncertain, but I knew he could do it.

"Jet, this is what you've been training for, and now is the time to show me how much better you've gotten. I know you can do this."

"Pidove dove." He seemed a little more confident now after my pep talk, though I could still sense his uneasiness as he turned and faced Amy.

"Ready?" Don George asked, "Battle Begin!"

"Jet, Air Cutter!"

Jet's first Air Cutter missed, but the second one got a good hit, knocking Amy to the ground before getting back up into the air.

"Amy, use Thundershock!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Amy used Thundershock to fire small thunderbolts at Jet, who dodged them using Quick Attack and hit Amy again, this time she was a little slow to get up.

Sarah growled to herself, clearly seeing that she was losing the upper hand, "Amy, Electro Ball!"

Amy fired her Electro Ball, this time calculating where Jet would be, and it landed dead on. Jet was having trouble keeping in the air.

"Now use Attract!"

"Jet, use Air Cutter and block them!" I shouted, going off of the top of my head.

Jet used Air Cutter to cut through the hearts and keep going, nailing an unsuspecting Amy and almost knocking her out. I smiled knowing that I had the upper hand now, but only by a bit. This was going to be a close battle.

"Jet, use Gust!"

Jet created a wind strong enough to make Amy lose her balance in mid-air and try to find something to grab onto on the ground. She seemed to manage to find something to hold onto, but she still took a pretty bad beating from the other things heading in her direction. Once Jet stopped, she looked like she might faint on her own. I chose to just end the fight with a somewhat light Quick Attack, which was clearly enough to knock her out.

"Amy is unable to battle! Jet wins, which means the winner is Dash!" Don George shouted, signaling the end of the battle.

"I knew you could do it Jet!" I shouted, catching him from mid-air and spinning around with him chirping happily.

Sarah returned Amy and told her to get some rest before walking over to me and Jet.

"You guys are pretty good." She complimented.

"Thanks, you too." I returned as we shook hands before heading out of the Battle Arena.

"So where you heading?" She asked.

"I came to Nacrene to battle the Gym here." I explained. "What about you?"

"I came here to battle the Gym too." She said. "Did you beat one of the other Gyms yet?"

"Yeah," I said while showing her my Trio Badge. "How about you?"

"I beat that Gym a few days ago, I came to the Battle Club to train before the next Gym Battle."

"Wow, we think a lot alike." I said laughing, "I came here for the same reason."

"I think we should train together." I said, "It'll be fun battling someone like me again."

"I agree," She said, "but this time, I'm going to win."

A little while later, Sarah and I were walking through Nacrene, looking at the way the city is designed. It had this serene, rustic feeling around it; there was music being played around every corner. The buildings look like they've been around for many decades, and are still standing tall.

"Vul~ vulpix!" Flare yipped in glee at the music that was being played as I felt him dancing carefully in my shoulders, still keeping his tails wrapped around my neck.

"Yeah, it's awesome." I agreed with him, chuckling at his dancing.

"Looks like he's having fun." Sarah said watching Flare prance around.

"Yeah, he likes the music." I explained as Flare laid back down.

"Do you plan on evolving him?" She went on.

"Yeah it some point. I already have a Fire Stone so I'll just do it whenever he's ready."

"Where'd you get a Fire Stone so early?"

"…You sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you?" I asked before laughing.

"Sorry, I tend to get very curious." She ducked her head as she blushed.

"It's alright, you remind me of myself when I was learning about Pokémon," I told her, "I never stopped asking questions."

"I think we have a lot of common." Sarah giggled, "I always had a question about every single thing."

"So when do you plan to challenge the Gym?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to battle the Gym tomorrow, how about you?"

"I have the same plan." I told her, "Want to watch each other's battle?"

"Sure, why not?" She said. "It'll be fun to learn how Lenora battles."

"So I guess that means I'm going first?" I asked her.

"Do you want to?"

"Sure I guess." I shrugged before looking at the darkening sky, "It's getting late, you got a place to stay for the night?"

"Yeah, I got enough money to rent a room for the night, you?"

"I just sleep in a tree most of the time." I told her.

"What? Doesn't that hurt or something?"

"Nah, not if you can do it right."

"Well if I had the money, I'd make you stay in a room with me, but I don't so I'll meet you at the Gym tomorrow at a quarter 'till nine." She said, offering her hand, which I shook and we headed our separate ways.

It didn't take me long to find a tree on the outskirts of the city, and get settled. Flare climbed up after me and took his usual place on my stomach as we both drifted off to sleep, thinking about how tomorrow would turn out.

**And done! This one took a little longer to write than I would have thought, but it's finished nonetheless! I can't wait to get started with the next chapter, because the next one's going to be on the Nacrene Gym Battle! Thank you all for reading! Keep on dreaming~!**

**Dash and all OC's © Dream the Ninetales**

**Pokémon © Nintendo**


	13. Chapter 11: The Nacrene Gym Part 1

**What's up guys, Dream is back again for another Gym Battle Special!**

**Just a little update, I do have access to internet now, but it's limited, so I won't start updating just yet (at the time that this chapter was written)**

**Disclaimers: Dash and all OC's in this story belong to me~! Pokémon, however, belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I take no credit for their work.**

**Now let's get to it! Read on!**

_**Dash's Adventures Chapter 11: The Nacrene Gym Part 1**_

I awoke like I have every day before that, with a yawn and a shiny Fire Fox on my stomach, waiting for me to wake up. Flare hopped off of me and climbed down the tree, me following suit after getting all of our stuff.

It was a beautiful day in Nacrene City, people bustling to get to work or otherwise with a tired haste in their step. I looked at my watch and jumped; it was eight o'clock and I promised to meet Sarah in front of the Gym at a quarter 'till. But the problem was I never saw a Gym anywhere in the city!

I quickly walked up to the first person I saw walking down the street to ask them where the Gym was. They gave me directions, but I ended up in front of a museum. I was just about to turn and ask someone else until I saw Sarah walking towards me with Viper in tow. I met her in front of the museum.

"Oh good morning!" She chirped as I came into her view.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked her, confused as to why she was in front of a museum instead of the Gym.

"What do you mean? This is the Gym." She said looking up at the building.

"Vul?" Flare jumped in, clearly sharing my confusion as he tilted his head.

Sarah giggled at his reaction before explaining, "The Gym is on the inside of the museum."

"Oh." I replied, suddenly noticing the Gym symbol on a statue next to the entrance.

"Yeah, come on, we have to find Lenora." Sarah said, grabbing my arm and rushing inside.

"Excuse me, is Lenora in right now?" Sarah asked the woman at the front counter.

"Yes, she's somewhere in the library." She said gesturing towards the large shelves of books.

"Okay, thank you." Sarah said, again pulling me towards the library.

"Ah!" I shouted in surprise as I was nearly dragged to the ground by the force of the pull. "Hey, what's the rush?!"

Sarah stopped pulling and blushed as she giggled, "Sorry, I'm kind of excited for this Gym Battle and it's making me a little hyper."

"It's alright, I was the same way when I got Flare." I said as I looked down at him as he perked up in my direction, having heard his name called.

Suddenly Sarah cut me off and pointed down a row of bookshelves. Following her finger, I saw Lenora reading a book at one of the tables in between two bookshelves. We calmed ourselves to insure u not freaking out or worse, and made our way towards the Gym Leader.

"Excuse me, Lenora?" I said shyly, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dash and this is Sarah, we wish to challenge the Nacrene City Gym." I said with a little more confidence.

"Ah! Excellent! Today was going by slowly so far, so ought to speed things up!" She said happily as she got up from her seat and bookmarked her place in her book, "Come with me."

She led us through the maze of bookshelves, with us making sure not to get lost. Eventually, we stopped in front of one of the bookshelves that was, oddly, resting against the wall. Sarah and I exchanged glances, as this bookshelf was different from the others. Lenora took her book and put it in a space before moving to another book and removing it. Much to my surprise, however, the bookshelf creaked and moved to the side swiftly, revealing a hallway that lead underground. Torches lit mysteriously on their own, and Lenora began making her way down. She looked back at us expectantly, before continuing downwards. Having nothing better to do, we followed her.

Once we made our way to the bottom of the stairway, Lenora turned and walked into a dark room, suddenly, lights blasted us from all sides, forcing me to shield my eyes. Once, the lights "weakened", I looked up to see a Battle Arena that was hollowed out of the ground.

"Awesome!" I whispered to Sarah, who agreed with me.

"So, which one of you is first?" Lenora asked, beckoning us out onto the battlefield. Sarah shoved me out onto the battle ground.

"I guess I am." I chuckled nervously as the referee made his way past me and onto the other side of the battlefield.

"The battle between Gym Leader Lenora, and Challenger Dash, will be a two on two battle, and the battle will be over when both Pokémon on each side are unable to battle." The referee explained as Lenora called out her first Pokémon, a Herdier.

I quickly took out my Pokédex and aimed it towards Herdier.

"Herdier: The Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillpup. Herdier have black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage it receives."

"You ready Flare?" I asked him as I put my Pokédex away.

"Vulpix!" He cried excitedly as he leaped onto the battlefield.

"Are both teams ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Vul!"

"Her!"

"Then Battle Begin!"

"Herdier, use Bite!"

Herdier charged at Flare, teeth bared, and bit him in the side

"Vulpix!" Flare growled as Herdier but him, he began to glow and a second later, Herdier jumped away from him, his mouth near burning.

"Flare, Flame Charge!"

Flare charged at Herdier with his body cloaked in fire. The force of the impact was so strong, Herdier was knocked off her paws (**Lenora's Pokémon are both girls**) and slid a little ways off. She got back up after a little effort; Flare was getting stronger than I thought.

"Herdier, use Giga Impact!"

I gasped as Herdier launched herself into the air and a mysterious aura surrounded her. I instantly knew what was coming next.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" I called out.

Flare was too stunned to move – hypnotized by the aura I assumed. Suddenly he came to his senses just as Herdier began to charge. I didn't see Flare manage to move as there was an explosion and dust covered the area. The cloud was too thick for me to see through it, so I had no idea what was going on. I could only stare out into the cloud and hope Flare was okay.

**And I'm cutting it off right there in order not to make the chapter too long. That and I like it to have two parts like the last Gym chapter did. So I guess I'll see you next time! Keep on dreaming~!**


	14. Chapter 12: The Nacrene Gym Part 2

**Hey guys, Dream here with the next part of the Gym Battle, I know that you guys are probably dying to read the next part, but I have a pretty great announcement to make! I've seen that this story has been gaining popularity recently and has even been added to one of the communities here on FF! I'm so glad that you all enjoy my story and I hope you will continue to do so!**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Pokémon or anything with it. That credit goes to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**Now, without further ado, read on!**

_**Dash's Adventures Chapter 12: The Nacrene Gym Part 2**_

I stared out into the dust cloud, desperate to know what was going on. Lenora seemed to be acting the same way, even the referee was staring out into the cloud.

It took a while for the cloud to settle, but it finally did. And to my amazement, and horror, Herdier was still standing and Flare was a ways over, on his side and not moving.

"Flare!" I shouted and ran across the field towards him. I saw his side rising and falling, meaning that he was alive.

I lifted him up into my arms and he began to stir, much to my relief. He wasn't knocked out yet, so he was still in the battle.

"Flare, you haven't been knocked out yet so you can still battle, are you still up for it?" I asked him.

"Vulpix!" He said determinedly, not wanting to give up just yet.

"Then use Flame Charge!" I shouted with excitement.

Flare powered up and attacked Herdier head on, pushing Herdier a ways off. Herdier growled fiercely, but it was noticeably weaker.

"Herdier, use Bite!" Lenora called out. Herdier charged at Flare, who dodged it.

"Flare, Ember!" I called out.

Flare twisted in mid-air and scorched Herdier with Ember, then began to fall back down, his Ember automatically changing to a Flame Charge. Herdier just had time to recover from the Ember before getting slammed into the ground by Flare and being surrounded by a small cloud of fire. Flare's Flame Charge was stronger than I thought it was. Once the cloud had cleared, we saw what we were all expecting: Flare panting from effort and Herdier on his side, knocked out.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Flare wins!" The referee called out as Flare leaped into my arms.

"Good job, Flare." I said proudly as I rubbed his head. Flare purred and pressed his head harder into my hand. "But I think you should sit this next one out; Jet can handle it."

"Vulpix…" Flare agreed tiredly as he rested his head against my arm and I took out Jet's Poké Ball and called him out.

"Alright Jet, I need your help with Lenora's next Pokémon. You got it?" I asked him.

"Pidove dove!" He replied, doing a flying back flip.

"Watchog, come on out!" Lenora called out as she threw her second Pokémon's Poké Ball into the air. The Poké Ball released its owner, a Watchog. I took out my Pokédex once again.

"Watchog: The Lookout Pokémon and the evolved form of Patrat. When Watchog see an enemy, their tails stand high, and they split the seeds of berries stored in their cheek pockets."

"Are both teams ready?"

"Ready!" We said at the same time.

"Then Battle Begin!"

"Watchog, use Crunch!" Lenora called out first.

"Jet, dodge and use Gust!" I responded quickly.

Watchog charged at Jet who simply flew high into the air and used Gust and blew Watchog back where she was (**both of Lenora's Pokémon are girls**) while getting beat a little by debris and dust. She lost her balance and was thrown back to Lenora, who caught her and helped her up.

"Watchog, use Crunch again!" Lenora called out.

Watchog leaped at Jet again, this time with a surprising speed and bit Jet before bringing him down to the ground.

"Pidove dove!" Jet called out in anger and confusion as he was pulled to the ground by Watchog, who wasn't letting up on her bite. I growled in frustration as I watched Jet struggle to free himself.

"Now use Hypnosis!" My eyes went wide as Lenora made the call. I closed my eyes and called out the first thing that came to mind:

"Jet, use Air Cutter!"

Jet, through the struggle , managed to concentrate enough and get a direct hit on Watchog. Watchog cried out and released Jet, who flew back into the air and regained his composure. Watchog began to show signs of tiring out; I knew that I was gaining the upper hand.

"Watchog, use Hypnosis again!"

"Dodge it and use Gust!"

Watchog aimed physic beams at Jet, who managed to avoid them and pelt Watchog with Gust, who easily lost her balance and was thrown into the wall opposite. We could only watch as Watchog tried to get back up, but couldn't manage and fell back down.

"Watchog is unable to battle! Jet, wins! Which means that the winner is the Challenger, Dash!" The referee called out, making the official gestures.

"Yes! Great job Jet, I knew you could do it." I praised him as he flew in circles over my head, crying out happily.

I chuckled to myself as me, Flare, and Jet made our way to the middle of the battlefield to meet with Lenora, who was holding her Gym Badge in her hand. I reached her and she held it out towards me.

"Great battle, Dash. Here's your badge: The Basic Badge." She said as I took the badge out of the container and placed it into my own, admiring it for a moment before looking back up at her.

"Thank you, and good battle." I said politely.

"In case you didn't know, the best place for you to go next is Castelia City if you want to get another Gym Badge." Lenora explained. I nodded and made my way to the exit. "Good luck, Dash!" She called as I made it to the exit.

As soon as I stepped out of the battle arena, Sarah came running towards me. "Dash! That was awesome!" She exclaimed as I returned Jet and Flare hopped up onto my shoulders again, "Can I see the badge?"

"Sure." I said as I took the rectangular purple badge out of my Badge Case.

"Wow, looks simple." Sarah giggled.

"Well it _is _the Basic Badge." I pointed out.

"Cool. Now watch as I get mine!" She shouted and nearly barreled me over as she charged into the arena. I looked after her, then at my badge proudly. Two down, six to go.

**And, that's a wrap! I hit a writer's block on this one and it took me a while to finish, but I powered through and now I'm moving on to the next one. Better get started, remember to always keep on dreaming guys! Tales~!**


	15. Ch 13: Journey into the Pinwheel Forest!

**What is up guys! Dream is back with another chapter of Dash's Adventures!**

**Sorry I took so long with this upload, I've been unusually busy lately, with my birthday coming up in about a week, but I'm back now, so read on~!**

_**Dash's Adventures Chapter 13: Journey into the Pinwheel Forest!**_

In a matter or moments, Flare and I were watching the battlefield from above as Sarah and Lenora got their battle started. Sarah seemed to be struggling battling against Lenora; Viper seemed to struggle as well. Suddenly, Sarah completely changed in ferocity and skill, and she wiped the floor with Lenora. Despite her shock, Lenora gave her the Basic Badge as well and we were both on her way. Sarah acted as if nothing happened, and that forced me to ask her what happened.

"Hey Sarah," I said, looking up and breaking the silence between us.

"Hmm?"

"What happened with you back there? You looked like you were two different people." I asked her.

She pondered the question for a moment before replying, "I don't know, it happens sometimes when I get into a big battle; I just change."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't battle you too much, you looked like you could beat anyone who you fought." I chuckled.

"Yeah well, I still think you're better than me; you're a natural you know."

"Aww, no I'm not." I scoffed.

"Yes you are; I saw you battle Lenora, and she looked like she knew she was defeated before she started! You and Flare have something special between you two." Sarah said seriously, making me and Flare exchange glances.

"Well thanks." I said uncertainly. I knew I wasn't half bad, but hearing that Sarah and Lenora herself saw something in me and Flare kind of stroked my ego. Flare puffed out his chest as well. "Come on, we should rent a room in the Pokémon Center. It's going to get dark soon and we're going to need a good night's sleep if we're going to make any progress getting to Castelia City tomorrow."

Sarah gave her agreement and we rented a room together. Of course, I let Sarah have the bed and I just took a couch; personally, I liked sleeping in the trees more. Despite my preferences, I managed to find sleep quickly and dozed off…

~Time break~

The next day, Sarah and I were making our way out of Nacrene City, but not before we made sure that our Pokémon were in top shape and stocking up on supplies. We were heading into the Pinwheel Forest, and we might get lost and be stuck there for a while, as we didn't have a map (one of the few things I forgot to pack). Despite nature clearly not being on our side, we decided to charge headlong into the Forest. Unfortunately, it proved to be a bad idea from the start, as we got lost in minutes.

"I think we're going in circles." I told Sarah, who nodded in agreement.

"I think I've seen that tree four times already." She replied, pointing at a gnarled tree a way off.

"I think we're going to need some help." I said, taking out and enlarging Jet's Poké Ball.

I called Jet out and asked him to do an aerial recon in order to see where the exit might be. Once he took off, I looked back down at Sarah.

"So now we wait." Sarah concluded as she sat down on a stump.

I thought we should keep trying to find a way out, but I complied and started playing with Flare. Jet took a while to return, and his search unfortunately came up short. I thanked him anyway and I returned him to his Poké Ball and sighed loudly. Reluctantly, we got to our feet and continued searching for an exit. Eventually, we were on the verge of toppling over and Flare was asleep on my shoulder. Finally, we called it a night and Sarah began to set up camp.

The next day after packing up everything, we once again attempted to find our way out of the Forest, but it still felt like we were going around in circles. I groaned and slumped on what I was certain was the same tree stump form yesterday. Sarah eventually did the same.

"Are we _ever_ going to get out of here?" I asked rhetorically. Surprisingly, I got an answer, but not from Sarah.

"Now that I'm here you are." I looked up and saw none other than Will and his Unfezant standing over both of us.

"Will!" I cheered and jumped up off of the stump, now that he was here, we were sure to get out!

"Who is this?" Sarah asked me. I calmed myself before replying.

"Will this is Sarah; Sarah this is Will." I introduced the both of them.

"Hey, I'm Dash's brother." Will greeted.

"And I'm traveling with him." Sarah said politely as the two shook hands.

"So you came to get us out of here?" I asked Will.

"Well actually, I came here to evolve my Eevee, but since I found you two here, I guess we can get you out of here, right Comet?"

"Unfeaz!"

I took out my Pokédex quickly and scanned Comet.

"_Unfezant: The Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponent. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males._" The Pokédex explained as we boarded Comet nervously.

"Alright guys, you two get on Comet like that, and he'll fly you to the other side of the Forest." Will explained as we hopped on top of Comet.

"But what about you?" Sarah asked. "How will you get out? And how will Comet get back?"

"Well, firstly, I'll be here a while in order to train and evolve my Eevee, and secondly, Comet will be able to find his own way back to me." Will explained.

"Well then let's get going!" I cheered as Will told Comet to bring us to the Skyarrow Bridge. Comet took off without hesitation, making me and Sarah brace against him.

Once I had gotten used to flying through the air, it was a blast! This must be what Will gets to feel all the time. It made me begin to imagine what it would be like being able to fly like this with Jet. I began to smile to myself as we flew over Pinwheel Forest.

It took a while to get to the Skyarrow Bridge, in spite of Comet's speed of flight. Once we arrived, Comet calmly waited for me to help Sarah shakily get off of him. Once she was off, I turned to Comet.

"Thanks for the ride, and tell Will that I'll see him again soon." I told him.

"Unfezant!" Comet replied, taking off back into the forest.

"Well I think I can go without doing _that_ again." Sarah mumbled as she straightened herself up.

"Vulpix…" Flare said wearily, seeming to agree.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." I told her.

"It was like driving in a car with no windshield." She retorted.

"Well we're on the ground now, and Castelia is on the other side of this bridge. Let's just get across the bridge and hopefully make it to Castelia by sundown."

"What do you mean? We're only crossing a bridge; we should be there by noon." Sarah said.

"Perhaps, but this is the _longest_ bridge in the Unova Region, it might take a while longer than you think." I pointed out before dropping it. "Regardless, let's try to at least get there by the end of the day."

"Alright let's get going." Sarah said happily, running over to the elevator that brought you to the bridge. I sighed and took off after her with Flare in tow.

**And done! Well that was a little longer of a chapter, but I'm sure you guys don't mind. I've got a little fun planned for the next chapter so be sure to stayed tune! Always keep on dreaming! Tales~!**


	16. Chapter 14 Burgh the Bug Master

**Hello again guys! I'm back with Chapter 14! Sorry it took so long, I've been sick for a while and I couldn't get around to uploading it.**

**As I said last Chapter, I have plans for something exciting to happen for the next couple of chapters, so make sure you only buy the edge of your seat (don't really do that)!**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Pokémon. That credit goes to Nintendo and Game Freak. All OC Characters belong to me.**

**Well I hope you're ready for some action! Read on!**

_**Dash's Adventures Chapter 14: Trouble on the Skyarrow Bridge!**_

We stared ahead of us in wonder; I knew the bridge was long, but not _this_ long! I couldn't even see the end of it!

"Wow that is a loooong bridge." Sarah said, expressing my thoughts.

"I'm not even sure that we'll be able to make it to Castelia City by the end of day, we may have to camp out on the bridge!" I exclaimed.

"Not if we race we won't have to!" Sarah giggled.

"Sure why not?" I asked as I got ready to run.

"And… go!" On her mark, we both took off. Running down the bridge like we had nothing else to do. Suddenly, I was halted by a cry.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Something." I replied as I began to follow my ears. Sarah, after some point, began to hear it and followed behind me.

Eventually my ears led me to the edge of the bride, making me worry. If someone had fallen over the edge, there was no way for me, or anyone, to get to them. However, I was relieved when I heard the cry again, to a certain extent. I looked over the edge the best I could and saw what looked to be a Chinchilla hanging on the edge of the railing. It looked heavily injured and like it wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Before I could even move, Sarah was over to the Chinchilla and lifting it over the edge.

"Min Min…" The Pokémon said tiredly before fainting. I quickly pulled out my Pokédex.

"_Minccino: The Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails._"

"So this is a Minccino?" I asked walking up and inspecting it. "Why is it so hurt?"

"There it is!" I heard a voice come from behind us. I turned and saw a man in a very odd outfit approach us and look down at the Minccino.

"So it's yours?" I asked.

"No, but it will be." He replied darkly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, not quite trusting this guy.

"Look, I don't have time for 20 Questions, just give me the Pokémon!" He shouted, threatening to get too close to me.

"Hey!" Sarah shouted, picking up the hurt Minccino. "You did this, didn't you?!"

"Yes, now give it to me!" The man began to get angry.

"No one deserves to have a Pokémon if they do something like this!" Sarah shouted back. "You're not getting this Minccino!"

"No one interferes with Team Plasma!" He growled at us and took out a Poké Ball and called out the Pokémon inside. I took out my Pokédex again and scanned it.

"_Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon, and the evolved form of Purrlion. Liepard's beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They also run silently in the night._"

"Dash, help me out!" Sarah called as the Liepard set its sights on Minccino.

"Flare, use Ember and block those two!" I ordered. Flare leaped off of my shoulder and did as he was told, using Ember to make a wall of fire to block them off.

"Let's get out of here!" Sarah shouted to me as we ran around the man and his Liepard towards Castalia City.

We took off, but the man and Liepard weren't far behind. There wasn't anyone else on the bridge at the time either, so we were on our own. I suddenly had a rebellious moment and turned to face the man.

"I'll hold him off, wait for me at the Pokémon Center!" I told Sarah as the man caught up with me.

"You little punk; you won't get away with this." The man told me angrily. "Liepard use Slash!"

"Flare dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Liepard charged at Flare, claws bared, and Flare used Quick Attack to dodge. Much to my surprise, Liepard leaped to the side and managed to hit Flare. It wasn't Direct, but it still managed to do some damage. This Liepard was _very _fast, and I knew I may be in a battle that I couldn't win.

"Flare, use Ember!"

Ember had a direct hit, but the damage wasn't very much – probably a little more than the amount of damage that Liepard did on Flare with its Slash. Rather than be stubborn, I decided to take an escape route.

"Flare, Block them off with Flame Charge!" Flare charged up and began to run in a circle around them while using Flame Charge. The strange part was that it began to look less and less like Flame Charge and more like Fire Spin. My theory proved correct when I noticed the Liepard begin to take damage, but I had no time to celebrate.

"Now let's get out of here!" I said, turning and taking off towards Castelia City. Flare wasn't far behind, quickly catching up and leaping onto my shoulder.

After about 10 more minutes of running, I made it to the end of the Skyarrow Bridge and began to make my way towards the City itself, but not before running into a Pokémon Center and going in to see if Sarah was there. Much to my relief, just as I walked in Nurse Joy was bringing Minccino out on a cart with her Audino right behind her.

"Your Minccino healed up wonderfully, though I am curious as to what caused her (**Yes, it is a girl**) so much damage." Nurse Joy said as she approached Sarah and me.

"Oh, there was a guy on the bridge who wanted to take it." Sarah explained.

"Actually, he said something about 'Team Plasma' I think?" I added, making Nurse Joy gasp.

"'Team Plasma'?" She repeated.

"Yes, what's so big about that?" I asked.

Suddenly Nurse Joy brought us in close, "Team Plasma is an evil organization whose plan was to 'liberate' all Pokémon from humans' 'tyranny'. Some years ago, a hero stopped them from capturing the Legendary Dragon Pokémon and the group has been thought to have been disbanded since then." Nurse Joy explained, "If Team Plasma is back, there must be something bad going on. You should tell Officer Jenny what happened on the bridge."

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out for her in the City." I said before we turned and left the Pokémon Center.

"Wow…" Sarah said after we were out of earshot of others. "That was some story."

"Yeah, and I don't like the sound of these Team Plasma guys; we should try out best to avoid them and stay out of trouble." I replied.

"Yeah… On another note, what should we do about this Minccino?" She asked me.

"I don't know… Maybe we should drop her off somewhere in-"

"Cino Minccino!" The Minccino cried out, gripping onto Sarah tightly.

"Well it seems the Minccino has taken a shine to you." I told Sarah, "It doesn't surprise me; you did save it from Team Plasma."

Sarah giggleled before looking down at the Minccino, "Do you want to come on my adventure with me?"

"Min Minccino~!" The Minccino cheered, leaping into the air.

Sarah took out a Poké Ball and lightly tapped Minccino on the head after she landed and the Ball only shook once before confirming a capture.

"So now you have three Pokémon." I told her happily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you wanna know what that means?" She asked.

"What?"

"It means I'm gonna smash you in our next battle."

"As if." I brushed her off. "Now let's hurry into Castelia before that Team Plasma guy comes back." I told he as we hurried into Castelia City.

**And that's a wrap! This may be one of those times where the chapters begin to lengthen, but again, I'm sure none of you mind.**

**So yeah, I'm throwing Team Plasma into the mix now, which does in fact also belong to the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Game Freak, so none of that belongs to me.**

**Anyway, this is only the beginning of the action! Time to get on with the rest of it! Remember to keep on dreaming! Tales~!**


	17. Chapter 15: A Castalia Catastrophe

**What is up guys! I'm back with another chapter of Dash's Adventures!**

**Of course, you all must be dying trying to wait for the next chapter, so I guess I'll get right into it. But first Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT own Pokémon! Pokémon is a franchise of the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Game Freak. Pokémon Black and Pokémon White © 1995-2011. I only own all OC's and the story itself.**

**There now Read on!**

_**Dash's Adventures Chapter 15: A Castelia Catastrophe!**_

We opened the gate to Castelia City, and stared in amazement at the City in front of us. I thought the other cities were large – this city was _enormous_! The buildings reached several stories in the air and there were people all over the place, rushing to get to wherever they were going. To the right, there were buildings going down as far as the eye can see, and to the right, there were docks where boats were currently resting.

"Woah." Was all I said as I looked at the metropolis.

"Vulpix…" Flare said as he sat up on my shoulder to stare at the large buildings.

"Come on, I think we should find the Gym so that we can keep on moving; I'm still worried about that Team Plasma guy." I went on, getting ready to go.

"It's going to be a challenge finding _anything _in this city – it's huge!" Sarah pointed out.

"Then we're just going to have to look for it." I said, wanting to get going as quickly as possible, "Besides, if we get far enough into the city, Mr. Team Plasma may not be able to find us. " I said to reassure myself more than Sarah.

We began our search with high expectations, but the search quickly began to lose its fire. About 2 hours later, the sun was beginning to set and we still had no luck.

"This is no use." Sarah groaned, "I'm ready to call it a day."

"I guess so, but we should keep searching tomorrow." I complied.

Thankfully, we had managed to find the Pokémon Center during our two hour search, and we returned to it and rented a room. Like we did before, Sarah took the bed while I took the sofa. Unfortunately, sleep did not want to come to me that night as I kept tossing and turning. Sometimes, I would manage to fall asleep, but I'd wake up again a little later. Finally I gave up and quietly made my way out of our room and out into the city once again.

The city almost seemed completely different than it was from the day time. There weren't many people out and those who were had a peaceful expression; relaxing in a café or listening to the midnight performers that were here and there. The city overall had a calm sense to it that managed to relax me, despite the current situation. I decided to go relax in one of the cafés that were nearby and listen to some poetry.

Unbeknownst to me, I had stayed at the café until it was well past midnight and I had to return to the Pokémon Center to get some sleep. Much to my surprise, as I walked in I found Flare waiting for me.

"Vulpix Vul?" He asked me.

"Don't worry, I just couldn't sleep. I have a lot to think about." I explained, knowing what he asked me.

"Vul Vulpix Vul." Flare said before yawning and hopping on my stomach as I took my spot on the sofa once again.

Flare must've knew I was a little uneasy, because he seemed to have been heating me up more than usual. It gave me enough comfort to finally fall asleep.

"Dash wake up!"

"Huh?! What's going on?" I woke up with a start at Sarah shaking me.

'We've got to get going, Team Plasma is onto us!"

"_What?!_" I shouted and I startled Flare, who woke up with a start as well, sending out a wave of heat and nearly setting my clothes on fire.

"Come on, he's trying to get into the Pokémon Center!" Sarah urged me.

I looked out of the window and saw that same guy from the Skyarrow Bridge trying to get into the Pokémon Center, but Nurse Joy had the door locked and barricaded. Team Plasma must've been a really big deal if people naturally responded like this.

We bolted out of the room and down the stairs, where a number of Trainers with their Pokémon and other people were anxiously watching the door, as if it were going to break open at any moment. We ran over to Nurse Joy to figure out what was going on.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked as we ran up to her.

"Team Plasma is trying to take someone's Pokémon. He said something about a Minccino." Nurse Joy explained.

"Flare, go wait with the other Pokémon in case he breaks through the door." I ordered. Flare responded without hesitation, then I turned back to Nurse Joy. "We're the ones he's looking for. We have the Minccino he's after. We ran into him on the Skyarrow Bridge, but we ran and he must've chased us here." I explained.

"Well then you better stay in here and as far away from the door as possible in case he-" She was cut off as an explosion sounded from the door. There was too much smoke to see through, so the two figures made themselves appear by walking through it.

"You all will all pay for getting in the way of Team Plasma!" He shouted. "Liepard, use Shadow Ball!"

"Flare use Ember and intercept it!"

Ember intercepted the Shadow Ball, which exploded once it was hit. The Team Plasma man growled in frustration.

"You again. Looks like you didn't learn your lesson from last time." He said darkly.

I was ready to battle this guy again, but one of the other Trainers stepped in my way. "Musharna, use Hypnosis!"

Suddenly, a large, floating purple orb floated over and released Psychic waves towards Liepard, who fell asleep, upon contact. The man growled furiously and returned his Pokémon. He left out of the Pokémon Center, but turned and faced all of us first.

"This isn't over." He said, clearly talking to me and Sarah before leaving.

**And that's a wrap! I know that the ending seems just a little sudden, but there is a lot of things that I have to write about and it's going to take up a lot of chapters so don't leave yet! There's still more to see here, and the series should start to pick up after this. Keep on dreaming guys! Tales~!**


	18. Chapter 16: Burgh the Bug Master!

**What is up guys! Dream the Ninetales is back with another chapter of Dash's Adventures! **

**Now this chapter isn't called the Castelia Gym part 1, but the Gym Battle does start in this chapter. There isn't any battling, however, so I didn't name it the Castelia Gym. Now let's get the Disclaimer out of the way so that you guys can get to reading!**

**I DO NOT own Pokémon or anything associated with it! All OC Characters in this FanFic and the Fanfic itself belongs to me.**

**There, now read on!**

_**Dash's Adventure Chapter 16: Burgh the Bug Master!**_

We all stood at the destroyed entrance of the Pokémon Center, trying to take in what just happened. Once I recovered, I took the time to pull out my Pokédex and scan the Pokémon that saved my hide.

"_Musharna: The Drowsing Pokémon. The mist emanating from Musharna's forehead is packed with the dreams of people and Pokémon__**. **__The mist changes colors depending on the dream that was eaten._"

The Trainer recalled his Musharna and looked at me, "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I told him.

"It looks like you've dealt with that guy before," He observed, "Sorry if I got in your way; I can't stand Team Plasma."

"No no, you actually helped me out, last time he nearly destroyed me." I explained, not wanting to give too much detail. "I'm Dash."

"My name is George." He said, offering a hand shake, which I took.

"Dash, are you alright?" Sarah asked as she ran over to us with Minccino.

"I'm fine thanks to George." I assured her as I gestured at George.

"Thank you for helping us." Sarah said to George, who waved it off dismissively.

All of the Trainers dispersed to do whatever it is they do. Sarah and I went off to get some Poké Chow for our Pokémon and some breakfast for ourselves. Once we all had eaten, we were once again off to find the Gym. We searched for another couple of hours before _finally_ finding the Gym near the back of Castelia City. We excitedly ran inside to challenge it.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as we ran inside. "Now we can challenge the Gym and get back on the road!"

"Sorry Champ, but Burgh isn't here right now and he's the Gym Leader." A man standing nearby the entrance informed us.

"Well do you know where he might be?" Sarah asked him.

"No, he could be anywhere in the City." The man said.

"Well, here we go again; on another city-wide search." I mumbled as we made our way out and back into the City. "So where should we start looking?" I asked Sarah.

"Beats me; this city is huge." She replied. "Let's just head out into the Square and spread out from there."

"Sounds like a plan." I sighed.

So off we went once again, trying to find the Gym Leader so we could challenge him. I expected this search to take even longer than the first, but we actually found the Gym Leader in one of the most unexpected ways.

We headed to the Town Square to ask people if they had seen Burgh, so we walked up to the first person we saw: a man staring at a rustling tree near a corner of the square.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked him, "Have you seen the Gym Leader anywhere recently?"

"You're looking at him." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the tree.

"Oh. Well we'd like to challenge your Gym." I informed him, relieved that the search didn't take long.

"I can't return just yet," Burgh said, "Something is disturbing the Bug Pokémon."

"How can you tell?" Sarah asked.

"You see the rustling in this tree?" He asked us, gesturing at the tree he was staring at, "When Bug-Type Pokémon are disturbed, they become restless, which is why they're rustling in the trees."

"That's so cool." I said as I saw two yellow eyes staring at me. I laughed quietly and pulled out my Pokédex.

"_Venipede: The Centipede Pokémon. Venipede discover what is going on around them by using the feelers on its head and tail. They are also brutally aggressive._"

"They know something's about to happen," Burgh went on, "and by the looks of it, it isn't going to be good."

"If only they could _tell _you what that bad thing was." Sarah pouted.

"How about _I _tell you instead?"

We turned around and, much to my fear and partial annoyance, we once again saw that blasted Team Plasma grunt.

"Hand over the Minccino and no one here gets hurt." He growled.

"What's with you and catching this Pokémon?!" I shouted in anger, "You do know that this isn't the _only _Minccino in existence, right?!"

"Of course I know that you little brat!" He retorted, yet I swear he looked like he was lying. "Now hand it over before you regret it!"

"Never!" Sarah shouted out.

The grunt growled loudly before turning to his Liepard. "Liepard, use Night Slash!" He said, pointing towards me and Sarah.

I once again found myself being stepped in front of by another Trainer, this time, it was Burgh. Burgh called out a Leavanny.

"Leavanny, use Razor Leaf!" He called out.

Leavanny attacked the charging Liepard with a torrent of leaves, which knocked the Liepard back towards its owner. The Liepard recovered quickly, but it also gave me time to stand up as well.

"Flare, Ember!" Ember managed to deal enough damage to the Liepard in order to make it struggle to get up again, but it wasn't enough. "Ember again!"

The second Ember was enough to finally knock out the Liepard. The Grunt growled loudly in fury as he recalled his Liepard. "This isn't over! Next time I'll bring back-up! Now this has become personal!" He shouted as he ran off to who knows where. I sighed and turned to Burgh.

"Thanks for your help." I thanked him, "I couldn't fight him off last time he battled me."

"Don't worry about it!" Burgh said, "Whatever Team Plasma is doing, it can't be good." He continued before turning back to the tree, where the Venipede was still restless. "This must be what is disturbing the Bug Pokémon…"

"Well, while that guy is out of the way for a while, maybe you can help us get out of yours?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Burgh asked, turning back to the two of us.

"Well, we actually came here to challenge you, but things changed when we ran into him." I explained, "So if we can challenge you and be on our way, that would be nice of you."

"Oh! Of course! I'm sorry to not be in the Gym when you needed me there." Burgh laughed nervously. "Come, we can go there together."

We nodded and followed Burgh back the way we came. He walked into the Gym with us in tow and showed us to the battle arena, where he took his place on the opposite side.

"Now which one of you is going first?" He asked us. I stepped back and let Sarah go first, since I got to challenge Lenora first. Sarah nodded and stepped forward, calling out Amy, Viper. The Minccino leaped off of her and stood next to Viper and Amy.

"What? Are you saying that you want to battle too?" Sarah asked Minccino.

"Minccino!" The Minccino yipped happily, using that cuteness that Minccino are known for.

"Well, okay then; just be sure to do your best!" Sarah said as she turned to face Burgh with Minccino coming up first.

I frowned when I realized that Viper is going to be at a type disadvantage, Sarah could see it too. She bent down and whispered something to him before standing and facing Burgh, who called out a Whirlipede, Dwebble, and Levanny; the Whirlipede was first.

"These will be your opponents," Burgh said, "let's be sure to have a good battle!"

"Yes, I hope we can." Sarah agreed as the referee made his way to his position in the battle arena.

"The Pokémon Battle between Gym Leader Burgh, and Challenger Sarah, will be a three on three battle, and the battle will end when all three Pokémon are unable to battle. Are both Trainers ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ready"

"Then battle begin!"

**And cliffhanger (kind of)! Like I said above, since I wasn't naming this chapter one of the Gym Battle chapters, I didn't want to start the battle scene just yet. So I'm going to start in the next chapter, which I hope to see you in. Thanks for reading guys and always remember to keep on dreaming! Tales~!**


End file.
